Rainy Fun Days
by Royal Detective
Summary: As Cedric and Wormwood look for a spell to help them warm the Workshop they get into a silly fight but then Princess Sofia comes to the rescue and suggests they go downstairs and huddle by the fire to solve their problem. Please Read and Review!


_**A/N:** I thought I might write a story on what Cedric and Sofia would do on a cold, rainy day and if you ask , yes it is raining where I am. That's how I got the idea to write this story, sort of. Please Review and tell me what you think. I had actually thought of this idea earlier before it rained. It's kinda hard to explain. So I'll let you read and not make you hear my chit-chat._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Me: Let's see what do I own, I own my ideas, my imagination and every single thing that's in my room but I don't own Sofia the First. Cedric: Of course you don't, besides don't even ask for a spell to own it. Me: (Gasps) There is? Cedric: (Looks at Wormwood) I should really need my mouth shut Wormy.

_**Sofia the First:Rainy Fun Days**_

Rain patted on the window of Cedric's Workshop as the sorcerer climbed a ladder for a spell book with his raven on his right shoulder. "Ah ha, Wormy, I believe you shall not have to worry of becoming cold I'll..." Before he could finish his statement he saw the bird shivering having his wings rapped around his body tightly.

Cedric glared "Where is your sweater I put on you?" The raven became wide-eyed as he now saw his his master had realized he had pulled the clothing off. The raven had kept trying to make his master realize that his feathers would keep him warm but knew his master was never going to get the message. He had been trying for years, how Cedric learned to sew was beyond him. Wasn't it suppose to be for old ladies?

The raven snickered at that thought, betting his master would deny the statement. Coming out of his thoughts Wormwood began to listen to Cedric's ranting. "Wormy, am I going to have to enchant your wardrobe so you won't be able to pull it off?" The raven shook his head squawking.

Once they had reached the bottom of the workshop Cedric pulled his wand out of his robe and glared at the raven making the bird to do the same.

A knock came to the door making the two companions know who it was but wasn't stopping their glaring contest. As Sofia walked in and spotted the two glaring at each other. "What's going on?" making the two finally stop . "Oh, let's just say a certain raven is being disobedient." Cedric said glaring at Wormwood who flew to his perch and continued glaring at his master.

"And let's just say a sorcerer shouldn't be making clothes for an animal that already has something to keep him warm!" Wormwood yelled glad that Sofia was the only one to understand him. Sofia looked back and forth at the two arguing companions.

Deciding to stop the argument the princess stepped between the two saying. "Okay listen, you two are such good friends that you're letting the weather come between you, I came up here to check on you two and yet I find the cold is making you shiver and argue. Why don't we go into the Dining Room, get some hot cocoa and huddle by the fire." The sorcerer and the raven shrugged and followed her downstairs keeping their distance between each other.

Once they arrived in front of the fireplace in the Dining Room Cedric and Wormwood were surprised that two chairs and a small table in between were already there with two cups of steaming hot cocoa waiting. "Surprise, that's why I came to check on you." Wormwood flew to a a dark purple chair and waited for his master.

Cedric looked at his apprentice in question and before he knew it Sofia was reaching his gloves . "What are you doing?" he asked as he put his hands behind his back.

"You're going to get too hot if you sit in front of the fireplace Mr. Cedric and besides the hot cup will arm your hands." she answered him and waited for his answer. Cedric wasn't to sure if he should take his robe off but seeing as she wasn't going to give up on prying him from it he let her have her way.

Bending down to the princess' level he held his hands in front of her to let the girl to pull the gloves off. As she did so Sofia began to put the gloves on her her hands. This made Cedric shake his head in amusement as he began to take off his robe. So is that why you're wanting me to take my gloves and robe off, so you can try them on?" The girl shrugged as he she began to put the robe on.

The idea had actually just come to her and she was eager to know what she would look like. "How do I look?" The girl asked after finishing.

Cedric grinned and answered "It looks like you should just stick to your own sorcerer's outfit." The princess agreed,pulled him to the chair where Wormwood sat then handed her mentor his cup. Once she made sure he was settled Sofia pulled her chair next to him then asked him to tell her a story.

With the three friends huddled by the fire as the rain continued pat the Castle's roof. Sofia began to drift near the end of her friend's story and had ended up in in his lap with his robe rapped around her as a blanket.

When Cedric looked at her after his story he smiled softly and began to carry his princess to her chambers with Wormwood on his shoulder forgetting abut their fight and making sure the little princess was warm and safe in her chambers. "You know Wormy, I guess there are other ways to stay warm than just wearing warm clothes. Once we drop the princess off in her room I'll find a spell to make a fireplace appear in the Workshop then we won't have to worry about staying in the cold room, I guess I'll make you wear your sweater when we actually go outside but I'll let you have your way this time."

With their fight made up and the girl delivered safely in her room. Sorcerer and raven began their stroll back to the Workshop.

_**A/N:** So how was this story? I hope you enjoyed it! I bet you're want hot chocolate right now! Well any way please review! I can't believe I had written about Sofia wanting to try on his robe and gloves that is my favorite part!_


End file.
